


Do You Trust Me?

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brainwashing, Death, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: Only you~





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> niavka asked: Can I request a Jacob infused, “Do you trust me?”
> 
> Request from my Tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

They were nearing the end, they could feel it. The stress, the pain, the fighting…it would all be over soon. Jacob walked around the compound, ordering his soldiers with all the ease of the skilled tactician he was. Rook watched him, exhausted and worn. How could he keep this up? How was he not tired of all the fighting?

Their lingering gaze must have been felt because Jacob turned to them, an eyebrow raised before handing something off to a peggie and heading over. Rook couldn’t help but mentally acknowledge the power within his stride.

“Getting ready to play hero again, pup?” He didn’t have the music box visible but Rook knew that didn’t matter. They flashed him a small smile and leaned their head back, looking up at their cage ceiling.

“I thought I wasn’t a hero?”

Jacob chuckled, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at them, “You’re not, hence the word play.” Rook shrugged and didn’t look at him. It wasn’t like they could really argue. People died near them, got hurt near them. Jacob pointed it out enough times, the amount of death that followed them. Rook laughed when John said their sin was wrath, it was fitting, welcoming even! But as they gazed at the veteran still staring down at them it was all just tiring.

“A big fight coming up?” Rook asked casually. Jacob shrugged and turned his back to the cage to watch his men scurry around. “It must be if you have everyone this active.” If they could see his eyes, Rook knew he would be rolling them. Jacob wasn’t much for small talk, though he did love the banter with Rook from time to time. They shrugged, guess this isn’t the time.

Rook rambled a little, trying to get Jacob to say something about whatever mission he was prepping for, but the man was tight lipped, giving only grunts or scoffs as his answer. Eventually, Rook sighed and stood up. They walked over, just to the left of Jacob and leaned their backs against the bars, mimicking his pose.

He spoke with a tone of finality “This will all be over soon.” Rook hummed a little, taking his words into consideration.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Jacob rose from the bars and turned to face Rook, “That depends pup, do you trust me?” Rook narrowed their eyes at the question.

“I guess? You’ve been pretty bluntly honest with me so far.” Jacob reached a hand through the bars and placed it on their shoulder, it was a rare moment of affection but Rook knew it meant something more. Something was coming to an end, they just didn’t know what.

“Then it’s a promise.”

~.~.~.~.~.~

As the smoke cleared and the sounds died away, Rook felt the world stop. They had done it, they had proven their worth. Found their purpose. They could hear the screams, the cries of the Whitetails but they couldn’t move.

Their finger twitched on the trigger, the barrel still hot. This was the end.

They could hear him humming, humming their song. Soon he filled in the words, his voice lower than it normally was. Rook could feel hands on their shoulders and breath against their ear as Only You was sung oh so quietly to them.

Then he chuckled, “See pup? You just had to trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
